bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
|used-by = |levels = }} A Sorcerer is born with a natural talent for arcane magics. Sorcerers are often self-taught, but are sometimes known to seek teachers. Unlike wizards, Sorcerers do not generally have extensive knowledge of the magic they use. They do what comes to them, and are extremely versatile with the magic at their disposal. The gift of sorcery is seemingly random, but some Sorcerers boast that it is bestowed upon them by the gods themselves. Others say it is the blood of dragons or ancient primordials reawakened in them. Because of this, Sorcerers can tend to have an inflated ego, and often expect others to bend to their will. This attitude has caused Sorcerers to be labeled by some as evil beings, when in fact it is not always true. Making a Sorcerer Race: Sorcerers can be of any race, but are more common in races culturally tied to magic. Starting Age: Simple. Implements Orbs, Wands, Staffs, and Spell Books are all implements. Casting a spell while holding an implement will decrease the caster's chances of spell failure, while increasing the caster's damage and focus. Class Features Class Features All of the following are class features of the Sorcerer. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' Sorcerers are proficient with all simple weapons, daggers, staves and loose and light armors that promote freedom of movement. 'Spells' Sorcerers are not limited by "knowing" spells. They instead draw from natural instinct, and evoke magic as they imagine it, not as wizards cast it from spell books. This allows them to be extremely versatile and cast a large variety of spells, however, Sorcerers tend to have less capacity for casting spells each day than wizards or mages. One must be born a Sorcerer; one cannot multi-class into it unless by explainable means, talk to your DM. A Sorcerer casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the eclectic spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, the way a wizard or a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, a Sorcerer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Sorcerer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. 'Arcane Power' Unique from other spellcasters, a Sorcerer casts spells by using the energy in the world around him, and grows more competent at controlling these energies as he grows in strength. The more adept the Sorcerer becomes at this, the more elemental components he can combine to cast spells. Affinities All sorcerers begin their quest with the choice of an Arcane Affinity. These affinities identify the mage by a color which embodies their power, and deepens their connection with the other mystic sources. Not all Mages are identified by these colors, instead choosing to deepen their connection with eclectic or synthetic magics. White (Light) White is the color of law, order, and structure, and connects the Mage to han and supernal energies. White magic heals and protects and is often a force for justice and honor. White-aligned creatures are orderly, defensive, and cooperative. They gather fast and strike first. White mages summon majestic angels to devastate the unworthy. Legions of soldiers and knights form effective armies under a White mage's command. The soldiers might be small individually, but together they are overwhelming. Order, protection, light, law: These are White magic's values. White mages achieve balance through strategy and organization. For White mages, society is more important than the individual. They build strong defenses, rally the troops, and protect their allies. White magic heals injured soldiers so they can answer the call of battle again and again. White mages amass enormous armies, but sometimes a single, awesome champion is necessary to teach the enemy a lesson. At their best, White mages are self-sacrificing and moral. At their worst, they are uncreative and even authoritarian. Each of the five colors of magic has two ally colors and two enemy colors. White is allied with Green and Blue. White mana and Green mana share values of holism, order, and community. White and Blue mana share values of thoughtfulness, structure, and progress. White mana opposes Red mana through the conflicts of order vs. chaos, defense vs. offense, and strategy vs. spontaneity. White mana opposes Black mana through the conflicts of light vs. darkness, purity vs. corruption, and the needs of the many vs. the needs of the individual. Examples of White spells include cleansing and healing magic, blinding light, and devastating waves of purifying energy. Blue (Water) Blue magic is about deceit, logic, and illusion, and connects the Mage to water and æthereal energies. To a Blue mage, information and knowledge are paramount. Blue mages want to know everything, and they'll go to great lengths to do so. When a Blue mage fights, tidal waves crash against rocky cliffs, the wind whips out of stormy skies, and an enemy's spells fail as their creatures vanish into thin air. Knowledge, manipulation, wind, and wave: These are the Blue mage's tools. Blue magic is reactive, calculated, and methodical. Its strength lies in patience and intelligence. Blue mages work behind the scenes, scheming and stealing secrets. They control their environments completely before making a move. Blue spells and abilities focus on prediction and illusion. Blue is also the color of technology and artifice. At their best, Blue mages are inventive and progressive. At their worst, they are manipulative and treacherous. Blue-aligned creatures try to deceive their opponents or trick them into using magic in a way they didn't intend. Blue-aligned creatures often confuse, disguise themselves, or steal things from their enemies. Blue mages call wizards and weird beasts of the air and oceans to serve them. They summon crafty sphinxes, ferocious drakes, and elusive sprites. Titanic leviathans surface from the depths of the ocean to do their bidding. Each of the five colors of magic has two ally colors and two enemy colors. Blue is allied with White and Black. Blue and White mana share values of thoughtfulness, structure, and progress. Blue and Black mana share values of secrecy, manipulation, and desire for omniscience. Blue mana opposes Red mana through the conflicts of water vs. fire, logic vs. emotion, and thought vs. action. Blue mana opposes Green mana through the conflicts of the artificial vs. the natural, illusion vs. reality, and stultification vs. growth. Examples of Blue spells include crashing waves, whirlpools of Aether, and even manipulations of time itself. Black (Dark) Black is the color of death, fear, and amorality, and connects the Mage to umbral and necrotic energies. Black magic is powerful and easy to wield, but it comes with a high price. Black mages are self-centered and self-serving. They will do anything to get power—no matter what the cost. Death, ambition, and darkness are the stock and trade of Black mages. Black mana offers a host of gruesome spells. Black magic can unearth the dead from their graves and make them walk again. It can spread a pestilence across the landscape and drain the life from all who live there. Black spells can curse victims in horrible and enduring ways. They can warp the mind, poison the land, and kill creatures instantly. But the price is high and the risks are many. At their best, Black mages are ambitious and unashamed. At their worst, they are enslaving and devouring. Undead skeletons and ghouls, unspeakable horrors, and diabolical demons are native to places of Black mana, and they're as self-serving and treacherous as the Mages who control them. Black magic isn't limited to these abominations, though—death-cultists and secret societies of assassins carry out Black mages' nefarious plans under cover of darkness. Black mages control the most horrifying of creatures, but always at a price. Each of the five colors of magic has two ally colors and two enemy colors. Black is allied with Red and Blue. Black and Blue mana share the values of secrecy, manipulation, and desire for omniscience. Black and Red mana share the values of individualism, instant gratification, and self-interest. Black mana opposes White mana through the conflicts of darkness vs. light, corruption vs. purity, and the needs of the individual vs. the needs of the many. Black mana opposes Green mana through the conflicts of death vs. life, decay vs. growth, and greed vs. abundance. Examples of Black spells are tendrils of corrupting shadow, command over the undead, and projection of crippling nightmares into the minds of enemies. Red (Fire) Red magic is about fury and passion, and connects the Mage to fire and magnetic energies. When a Red mage fights, lightning arcs across the blood-red sky, lava erupts from the earth, and flash fires consume the land. Red mages can channel their wild emotions to raze a city or to harness flames into deadly weapons. Freedom, fire, and impulse are the lifeblood of every Red mage. Red mages have no patience for talk or subtlety. They act quickly and recklessly. With Red mana, a mage controls the power of fire and earth. Red mages scorch their enemies with fireballs or call down electricity from the sky. They can rattle the foundations of civilizations and destroy the land itself. At their best, Red mages are dynamic, passionate, and unbound. At their worst, they are shortsighted, temperamental, and destructive. Red-aligned creatures are warlike, frenzied, and dangerous. Red mages summon mighty dragons to dominate the skies. They send hordes of bloodthirsty barbarians or rampaging goblins to lay waste to their enemies. They also channel mystical energy and summon fire elementals of merciless power and destruction. Red creatures rage across the landscape cutting down anything that stands in their way. Each of the five colors of magic has two ally colors and two enemy colors. Red is allied with Black and Green. Red mana and Black mana share the values of individualism, instant gratification, and self-interest. Red and Green mana share the values of action, base urges, and connection to the earth. Red mana opposes White mana through the conflicts of chaos vs. order, offense vs. defense, and opportunity vs. strategy. Red mana opposes Blue mana through the conflicts of fire vs. water, emotion vs. logic, and action vs. thought. Examples of Red spells include rains of meteors, searing bolts of lightning, and huge gouts of flame. Green (Earth) Green magic is about growth, life, and brute force, and connects the Mage to life and earth and energies. When a Green mage fights, massive creatures crash through the undergrowth, animals enlarge to gargantuan size, and wounds close before blood spills onto the ground. Strength, ferocity, and life: These are the values that sustain the green mage. Green mages understand that the world obeys the law of the jungle—everything is either predator or prey. Green mages do what they can to accelerate and protect nature: jungles expand, artifacts crumble, and creatures regenerate themselves. For Green mages, even the plants become lethal weapons. At their best, Green mages are instinctual and adaptive. At their worst, they are savage, unthinking, and predatory. Green mages summon a huge variety of creatures, from forest-dwelling animals to territorial elves and awe-inspiring behemoths. Some Green creatures are living wellsprings of mana; others overrun their foes in a mighty rush of ferocious power. From towering nature elementals to carnivorous wurms, Green creatures are the biggest and mightiest around. Each of the five colors of magic has two ally colors and two enemy colors. Green is allied with white and Red mana. Green mana and White mana share the values of holism, order, and community. Green and Red mana share values of action, base urges, and connection to the earth. Green mana opposes Blue mana through the conflicts of the natural vs. the artificial, reality vs. illusion, and growth vs. stultification. Green mana opposes Black mana through the conflicts of life vs. death, growth vs. decay, and greed vs. abundance. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp 'Raw Magic' Raw Magic is a Sorcerer's spell-like ability to manipulate and release his elemental and arcane powers in their most natural form. Using Raw Magic takes a Standard Action, and provokes attacks of opportunity unless otherwise noted. The number of points expended is used in place of spell level to determine DC for related skill checks, and saving throws. Raw Magic can manifest as many things, depending on the energies conglomerated by the Sorcerer. 'Untempered Power' Sorcerers are quite volatile, and their magic reflects this. Every time a Sorcerer attempts to cast an eclectic spell, they must first roll a concentration check. The DC for this check is equal to 5 + No. of Spell Points spent today + Level of Spell being cast. After rolling, calculate the difference between the result and the DC, and consult the chart below. Paragon Paths 'Animage' ------------ Prerequisites: Sorcerer, *Must have a Green Affinity (Level 11) You gain the Animal Companion perk. (Level 11) You gain Harmonize as a signature spell. (Level 11) You may gain one affinity spell in the place of an eclectic one every level, but this spell must be a green creature spell. (Level 16) You gain Commune with Nature as a signature spell. 'Auramage' -------------- Prerequisites: Caster, *Must have three or more aura spells (Level 11) You gain Aura Finesse and Deconstruct as signature spells. (Level 11) You gain the Aura Sense Perk. (Level 11) You gain the Totem Armor feat. (Level 16) Auras you cast last twice as long. 'Battlemage' ------------ Prerequisites: Caster, *Must have one or more Bound spells (Level 11) Your Bound spells are now considered signature spells. (Level 11) You gain a bonus to AC equal to your wisdom modifier. (Level 11) You gain a base attack bonus equal to your intelligence modifier. (Level 16) Your Bound Spells may now be effected by runic keywords. 'Falimage' ------------ Prerequisites: Sorcerer, *Must have a Blue Affinity (Level 11) You gain Greater Mirror Image as a signature spell. (Level 11) You gain the Blur perk. (Level 11) You may gain one affinity spell in the place of an eclectic one every level, but this spell must be an illusion or mind spell. (Level 16) You gain the Convincing Illusion perk. 'Iatromage' -------------- Prerequisites: Sorcerer, *Must have a White Affinity (Level 11) You gain Greater Healing and Heal Other as signature spells. (Level 11) You gain the True Healing perk. (Level 11) You may gain one affinity spell in the place of an eclectic one every level, but this spell must be a white healing or buff spell. (Level 16) Subjects of your healing magic are warded and gain the effects of a Bless spell. 'Necromage' ---------------- Prerequisites: Sorcerer, *Must have a Black Affinity (Level 11) You gain Animate/Decimate Faer Gorta as a signature spell. (Level 11) You gain the Knit Bones perk. (Level 11) You may gain one affinity spell in the place of an eclectic one every level, but this spell must be an undead summoning or death spell. (Level 16) Whenever you successfully kill a single target with a death spell, that target has a 50% chance to rise again as a Faer Gorta under your control. 'Pyromage' ------------ Prerequisites: Sorcerer, *Must have a Red Affinity (Level 11) You gain Inferno and Firebolt as signature spells. (Level 11) You gain the Everburning perk. (Level 11) You may gain one affinity spell in the place of an eclectic one every level, but this spell must be a fire or lightning based spell. (Level 16) You gain the ability to wreathe your weapons in flame, giving them xd6 bonus fire damage, where x is equal to half your level. 'Shieldmage' -------------- Prerequisites: Caster, *Must have three or more protective spells (Level 11) You gain Greater Ward as a signature spell. (Level 11) Ward Spells that you cast reflect physical attacks as well as magical attacks, instead of just reducing their damage. (Level 11) Protective spells you cast last twice as long, and have double the effective radius. (Level 16) Subjects of your protective magics are healed for 2d6 hitpoints per round that the spell remains. Epic Destinies Archon Prerequisites: Caster Your mastery over the temporal energies of the universe has allowed you to transcend your mortal form into an efigy of pure Arcane power. Mana Mastery (21st level): Anytime you cast a spell you regain 2d6 hitpoints. Burning Efigy (24th level): Once per day, if you would die, your body unleashes a nova of arcane force that pushes away all nearby enemies 10 ft, and you Teleport to any desired location that you have visited, so long as it is within the same plane of existence. You regain half of your maximum health. Perfected Control (30th level): You gain Archon Form as a signature spell with no cool-down. Archon Form - Precursor Utility 26 Using your mastery over mana, your form blazes into an incarnation of pure Arcane energies that seethes with power. While in this form, you are the very embodiment of Arcane power, unleashing waves of energy to destroy your foes. Daily ✦ Shape Free Action | Personal Effect: Your mana recharges twice as fast and your spells have their cool-downs halved. Your spells grow more powerful in this form as well, dealing twice their usual damage. Category:Classes Category:Caster Classes Category:Arcane Classes